Good Night's Sleep
by Hunter113
Summary: Ruby is awkward, Jaune is also awkward. When you end up putting the two in the same bed hilarity ensues. Especially when one doesn't know the other is there. Ruby/Jaune. Now a three shot due to popular demand. If you like or don't mind Rose Arc then read and review please, but if not then carry on. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** So, I am back with another writing. Once again I don't own anything. RWBY, all it's characters, and the setting is owned by Roosterteeth, I own nothing so please, oh please, don't sue me please. I am a poor college student and own nothing.**

* * *

Good Night's Sleep

It wasn't entirely Yang's fault that Ruby was in this predicament. Yang had always known that Ruby would sleepwalk when sleeping in a new place and usually either took precautions or corralled Ruby back to bed before she could wander too far. However, at Oum knows when at night, when said red head was standing under a rather small overhang in front of a cabin in the woods with a torrential downpour behind her, she found it rather hard not to blame her older sister.

"Stupid Yang, stupid sleepwalking, I went to bed before Yang so she should have caught me leaving." Grumbled the young prodigy as she pressed against the door to keep too much of the angry liquid from getting on her pajamas. Looking out into the inky blackness of the surrounding woods, Ruby squinted and tried to figure out where she was. The camp was pretty small so she couldn't have wandered too far. Letting out an aggravated sigh, Ruby gave up on trying to figure out where she was, so instead she started trying to get into the cabin and out of the rain.

After a few moments of feeling around in the dark, Ruby's hand finally found the doorknob. As she was turning the doorknob, she hesitated. Half of Beacon's first year teams were at a camp deep in the woods of the Forever Fall with professor Peach on a botany field trip for the weekend. Ruby might get lucky and this might be Weiss', Blake's, or Velvet's cabin… or it could be someone like Cardin's cabin. Blanching at the thought, Ruby had to hold herself to the door to keep her from jumping away from the door and out into the soaking rain.

Taking a moment to try and calm herself, Ruby weighed her options. 'I could try and brave the heavy rain and dark to try and get back to the cabin ' Ruby smiled at the idea of her own bed again, but the smile quickly disappeared when she thought of the specific downsides to the plan. 'but I'll be sooooo soaked when I get there and these are the only pair of pajamas I have!'

Pouting at the thought, Ruby considered her other option. 'I could try knocking and seeing if anyone is awake here. I mean, this could be Weiss' or Velvet's cabin and I know them.' A mental image of Ruby and one of her friends sitting around laughing in what looked to be a slumber party ran through her head. 'But what if it's someone like Cardin? Oh Oum, what if they don't sleep in decent clothes?' After that mental image, Ruby was almost sure her blush was bright enough to light up the area around the cabin, but one thing she was sure of was that she wasn't going to be knocking on any doors tonight.

Ruby probably would have stood there all night, stuck between the fear of either going back to her cabin in the torrential rain and inky darkness or risking the incredibly awkward proposition of what people might sleep in at night if not for a little nudge.

In a burning flash of light, lightning cracked against the ground some short distance nearby in a roaring cacophony of light and noise. Ruby was through the door, into the cabin, and had jumped into the first bed she could find before the bright light had faded. Trying to calm her thundering heart and control her breathing, Ruby nearly groaned when she realized what she had done. Clenching her eyes shut in preparation for the incoming assault of words and questions, Ruby almost missed the noise of deep but slow breathing.

Slowly opening one silver eye in curiosity, Ruby came face to back with a well-muscled shoulder. Glancing up and down the back in quiet appreciation Ruby gave a small murmur of surprise; it was well muscled, not buff muscled like most people at Beacon but more lean muscled like someone with a wiry frame. Catching herself staring, Ruby mentally scolded herself for her Yang like behavior and looked upwards at the head. She couldn't tell much from the hair in the darkness other than it was a short, shocking yellow.

Deciding that it'd be rather rude to sleep in someone else's bed, especially when they're in it, Ruby was halfway up to get out of the bed and try to find another place to sleep when the other person rolled over and caught her in a half hug with one arm under her head like a pillow and the other over her arm and onto her back.

Not quite managing to bite down a yelp, Ruby tried to force down a blush and her racing heart as she tried not to wake the other occupant. After a few moments of deep breathing and trying to be as still as possible, Ruby realized something; the other person smelled like a fresh bakery. Ruby knew only one person who smelled like that. Eyes snapping open and up to the face of her semi-captor, Ruby's glowing blush returned full force as she tried to contain her yelp of surprise.

"Jaune?!" Ruby half shouted, half whispered in surprise as she tried not to wriggle too hard out of the blonde goofball's surprising iron-like arms. "Oh man, I bet this is Yang's fault." Whined Ruby as she continue to try and escape. Lately Yang had been teasing Ruby about her 'attraction' to the cheery goofball of a knight and while the crimson hooded huntress would never admit it there had been certain… feelings she'd been having when hanging out with leader of team JNPR.

"Ooouuuummmm, Yang would have a field day if she could see me here." Ruby quietly groaned as she finally gave up on escaping from her best male friend's ironclad grip, it seemed like every time she tried to wriggle out of his grip it'd only tighten and draw her closer to his rather impressively muscled chest. Puffing in frustration, the smaller reaper took a moment to rest. 'Wow… I guess Pyrrha's extra sessions really have been paying off. ' Ruby idly mused as she looked the goofy knight's physique over.

For a few seconds Ruby was content to just to lay there in Jaune's arms and rest a bit as he quietly slept away before a thought from earlier came to the red head's mind that made her freeze in panic and blush to a luminescent point. Slowly, almost to the point of being glacially slow, Ruby's panicky, silver eyes trailed down Jaune's body. Slowly but surely, her eyes crept towards his waist while her heart continued to beat at a breakneck pace that threatened to burst out of her ribs.

After what felt like an eternity, Ruby's eyes hit the sheets just below the blonde's navel and thankfully the hem of a pair of sweat pants. The relief for Ruby was palpable as she let out a huge sigh of relief… Which apparently agitated Jaune as he pulled Ruby even closer and brought the red headed prodigy into a full hug, her body essentially flush against his, before giving a content sigh. Now Ruby was firmly stuck in the larger boy's arms.

Giving a sigh of defeat, the red head reached up and pulled her sleep mask down over her blushing face. 'I guess I'll just have to hope that I can wake up and escape before Jaune does.' Thought Ruby as she settled in, giving off a sigh as she rested her head of the blonde's arm. Within minutes, the soft sounds of deep breathing and pelting rain on the roof had lulled the red head into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Luckily Ruby had always been a light sleeper. When she woke, the early pale, pre-dawn light of the forest was just streaming into the cabin's window above the door and onto the two teens in bed.

Well, cabin was a generous definition; most of the cabins at the camp were two beds to a room with an attached bathroom. However, Jaune's cabin was in the old supply building as there hadn't been enough room in the other cabins and Jaune was the only person without a partner due to a sudden illness on Pyrrha's part.

As a result, the blonde knight had an old, smaller bed in a small, narrow, almost cell like room. Ruby was pretty sure the blonde knight wasn't really comfortable here in the old building but he had adamantly stated that he was fine with the current state of affairs.

'He certainly sleeps sound enough for his claims to be true.' Thought the red head as she removed her sleep mask and took in her surroundings. The light of pre-dawn made the boy seem much paler than normal, but it also made him look a bit more peaceful… and it did wonders to his muscles making them look like those of a statue of some ancient hero. 'No! Bad brain!' yelled Ruby in her head as she buried her face in the blonde's elbow and fought down a blush. 'No more Yang thoughts!'

Jaune was spread eagle on his back, one arm over his stomach and the other still Ruby's impromptu pillow. Ruby, for her part, was still flush to the blonde's chest, snuggled close to his rather warm body.

Blushing some more at her proximity, the red head jumped out of the bed in her haste to remove herself from the awkward situation. Deciding she'd out stayed her welcome, Ruby made for the door to leave. But before she left, the reaper turned to the sleeping blonde and smiled before letting out a small whisper. "Ummm… Thank you."

As soon as she'd spoke, the door was open and she was gone in a burst of rose petals as her semblance carried her across the wet and chilly morning in a short few bursts of speed. Within seconds she was at the door of her cabin. After taking a moment to quiet herself so she wouldn**'**t wake her sister, Ruby opened the door a smidgen and shimmied inside before quietly closing the door.

Sighing in relief, Ruby started towards her bed before a small chuckle stopped her. "Sleep well sis?" Spinning on her heel, Ruby came face to face with her older sister, Yang Xiao Long. The older blonde was smiling in ill concealed humor as she leaned against the headrest of her bed, one of Blake's books in hand.

"NO!" Yelled the younger girl as she pushed away her shock at the fact that her sister was awake and put her hands on her hips. She glared at the older girl with annoyance for a second before looking to the side as she thought about the question. "Well, actually yes but that's beside the point!" Correcting herself and preparing her verbal assault, Ruby marched up to her sister's bed and pouted. "Why was I out in the rain last night? You didn't let me sleep walk yesterday night!"

Ruby's cries seemed to fall on deaf ears as Yang's grin increased and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? If you were in the rain last night, then how did you manage to get a good night's sleep?" Asked the older blonde as she tried to keep the laughter out of her voice.

Ruby shuffled a bit as she answered the question, her ire slightly reduced from the distraction. "Well, I ended up in the doorway of a cabin before the rain started apparently and then some lightning struck nearby and I kinda had to go into the cabin and sleep there." Explained Ruby, bashfulness evident in both her voice and face. Yang seemed to break out into chuckles at this and it made Ruby squint her eyes in suspicion.

"That so?" Asked Yang, her face a rosy red from trying, and failing, to contain her laughter. "Who did you have to share a bed with?" Ruby looked away with a crimson blush lighting her face up as she stuttered and tried to redirect the conversation before suddenly stopping dead as it all clicked together and Yang broke out into laughter.

Jumping onto Yang's bed, the red head started hitting her sister in fury as the older blonde laughed away in hysteria. "YAAAAANNNGGGGG!" Screamed Ruby in embarrassment as she continued to beat on her meanie of an older sister, embarrassment making her face flush a deep rose red. "WHY AND HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"

The older girl of the two sisters continued with her sidesplitting laughter before she managed to choke out an answer between the hiccups and her sister's fists bouncing against her toned stomach. "We-Well since you've be-been making doe eyes at Vomit boy f-for the better part of a semester… some others and I thought you should just sleep on it." The answer seemed to infuriate the smaller girl even more, making her renew her assault with vigor as the two sisters wrestled in the sheets for domination.

"YAAANNNGGG! No puns, not about this PLEASE!" Pouted Ruby as she sat on her sister's back, the blonde bruiser having finally conceded defeat after a vicious battle with her sister. For a few moments the two sisters sat in silence, the only noise between the two being the odd hiccup from Yang and the occasional huff of irritation from Ruby. Finally, Ruby broke the silence. "So who else felt the need to be a… matchmaker with Jaune and me?" Asked Ruby as she tried to figure out who else would help her sister.

"Nora and I," Whipping her head over to her own bed Ruby saw Blake calmly sitting on it, her face buried in another of her books. "Your sister asked me to help her, and Nora felt that you and Jaune would be cute together." Ruby just sat on her sister; silver eyes wide in shock and betrayal as Blake stood up, closed her book, and left. "Talk to you guys later."

For what felt like an eternity all was quiet in the cabin as the two sisters sat in slight shock at Blake's blunt confession. "Well that was a thing." Muttered Yang blandly as she lay face down in the bed. Ruby just blankly looked at where Blake had left as she processed the recent turn of events. She wasn't so bad that Blake, who normally respected everyone's privacy, would side with her sister and play matchmaker… was she? Giving one last huff, Ruby jumped from Yang's back and trudged over to her own bed to sleep for a little longer.

For a few minutes the room was quiet. "Love you too sis." Groaned Yang as she rubbed her back and the various small bruises from Ruby's more agitated strikes. Yang's only response was a one-fingered hand gesture and one last huff.

* * *

It wasn't entirely Ruby's fault that Yang was in this predicament. The beds in the cabin were lumpy at best and rock hard at worse and conducting a complex operation to guide a sleepwalking Ruby to Jaune's cabin in the dark with a bubbly Nora and slightly reluctant Blake while trying to avoid the night sentries and out run the coming storm was like herding cats, exploding ninja cats at that.

However, when Yang was dipping in and out of sleep at the breakfast table with her adorable little sister doing her best to glare a hole in Yang's skull, it was hard not to blame the little red head's smack down this morning for her tired state of affairs.

"Geez Yang, you look like death warmed over." Looking up, Yang had to hide her smirk as Ruby broke the death stare in quiet embarrassment while the blonde, goofball knight of team JNPR, Jaune Arc, took a seat next to her and across from Ruby. Smiling in concern, the blonde knight gave her face a look over, noting the bags under her eyes and the drained complexion to the normally vibrant bruiser. "Bad night?" Quiet concern laced his voice as he started his breakfast of pancakes and looked to her for a response, completely missing her sister's nearly luminescent blush.

Yang smiled as she gave a large yawn and stretched. "Nah, nowhere near as bad as Ruby's." Ruby paled as she froze and sent a look of utter terror to her sister in a brief millisecond message before Jaune turned to her, that stupid caring concern etched on his face now. He didn't even have to ask the question as Ruby ducked her head in embarrassment.

"I'm fine, just uhhhh…" Ruby stumbled to think of a decent excuse that'd get Jaune off her back with minimum questions so she could violently kill her sister later. "The thunder kept me up last night." It was kind of a flimsy excuse as she was sure that Jaune hadn't heard any thunder and she was also pretty confident that the lightning and thunder were part of Nora's semblance.

Next to Ruby, Weiss raised a white eyebrow in confusion as she quietly munched on her apple. She knew for a fact that Ruby was always awkward like this around that blunder of a leader from team JNPR, but there hadn't even been any lasting thunder last night. She was about to point out Ruby's fallacy when a look from Blake silenced her. Weiss wouldn't confess to be the best of friends with the faunus ninja, but the chilly heiress knew Blake well enough to know a 'I can explain it later' look when she saw one. Biting her tongue, Weiss let the situation play out in all its awkward glory.

"Really? " Asked Jaune, surprise evident in his voice as he scratched his head. "Wow, I must have really been out last night." Ruby seemed to shrink more into herself as the conversation went on. Chuckling a bit, the blonde knight continued. "Hehe, it's actually funny. Last night was the first good night of sleep I've had since we got here, I wonder why?" By now Ruby was positively glowing with a blush, Yang was trying her hardest not to laugh, and Weiss was confused if immensely entertained.

For a few moments it looked as if time had frozen as everyone at the table just sat there either on the edge of hysterical laughter, blinding panic, or utter confusion. Then it all snapped at once.

Yang broke into hysterical laughter as Ruby jumped from the table nearly yelling, "Sorrygottagodosomethingbye!" Then before anyone could question her, the red head went running off through the cafeteria hall, dodging people and weaving through the breakfast line. Blake quietly chuckled from behind her book and Weiss just shook her head in exasperation while Jaune looked around confused.

"Uhhhh did I say something?" Asked Jaune as he looked towards the crimson blur that was Ruby, fluttering rose petals trailing in her wake as her semblance shot her out the cafeteria hall's door. Jaune's remark just made Yang laugh a little harder and increased Jaune's confusion. "No seriously guys, what did I do? Guys?"

* * *

**AN:**** Haha! Oh lord almighty, I have discovered something; shipping is easy, writing it not so much. So before I start apologize for the sudden shipping syndrome and/or poor quality, I'm going to link the wonderful Exvnir from deviantart who made the piece that inspired me so. Just fill the spaces with periods in the following link if you'd like to see it, once again cheers to the wonderful Exvnir on Deviantart.**

**Exvnir Deviantart com/art/RWBY-Good-night-s-sleep-393167759?q=gallery%3AExvnir%2F42162042&qo=86**

**Now, onto business… I apologize if this is a poor piece but I figured I would try my hand at writing a little one-shot shippette fic and as this is my first little shipperific fic so I'd greatly appreciate constructive criticism, especially on the character interactions as I think that's my personal weak spot here.**

**Also, thank you to Lord Revan Flame, LadWatcher, AnAustrailianGamer, and VedranThell. All of whom reviewed my other work, **_**History Lesson**_**, it was my first piece and it was rushed and kind of had a contrived plot, but hey thanks to you guys (and/or gals) because it gave me the courage to press on and (hopefully) get better.**

**Anyhow, sorry for the monstrous AN, if you've made it this far then I thank you for reading this, putting up with my hopeless rambling, and hope you have a great day, night, or any other unit of time you happen to use. Cheers and have a great one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** I own nothing once again. All characters and settings belong to Roosterteeth, not this college student. Should that somehow change I will be sure to notify you all. Until then, please don't sue me.**

* * *

Good Night's Sleep

Chapter 2

So it wasn't entirely Cardin's fault that Jaune was stuck outside his room in naught but a worn button up shirt and some sweat pants. In all fairness the young couple next to his room were rather loud in their 'nightly activities' which made sleep a tricky proposition and Jaune was thirsty so a trip to the soda machine down the hall was already warranted.

However when Jaune was banging on the door to the room Cardin and he shared, Jaune had to try really hard not to blame the hammered teen for being in this situation.

"Come on!" Shouted Jaune as he banged his fist on the door for the umpteenth time. Sighing in defeat, Jaune leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. All the leaders of the first year teams were on a workshop retreat to the city of Norme Datre in Vale's neighboring country of Versailles with professor Ozpin.

Jaune scowled as he remembered that Versailles had a much more lax stance on the drinking age. That should have HELPED Jaune get to sleep as when he had explained the lower age laws to Cardin, the larger boy had left the room for the night. Leaving Jaune to study, and more importantly sleep, in peace.

"Should have known it would bite me in the ass." Growled Jaune as he tried to figure out where to sleep now. He hadn't given Cardin a second look as the larger boy drunkenly stumbled past him in the hall towards the room. But when the resounding click of a door shutting and the lock engaging had reached Jaune's ears it hit him like a ton of bricks; Jaune left his key in the room.

The problem with staying in hotels in the most romantic city in Remnant was that young couples tended to go there for the honeymoon, which made for nights that were rather loud. Getting fed up with the groaning and moaning from next door, Jaune huffed and stood up, fighting down a light blush and angrily marching towards the stairs at the end of the hallway. "Grrr, screw this… I'll just go sleep in the lobby."

Coming to the door to the stairs, Jaune stopped at the sound of quiet whimpering. Stopping and listening, Jaune looked to the door on his right, room 202… Ruby's room. Slowly leaning up to the door, Jaune listened quietly to the occasional whimper and bit his lip in concern.

Ever since the field trip to the Forever Fall, Ruby had been distant and somewhat skittish around Jaune. For two weeks, Jaune hadn't been able to talk with the small reaper without her quickly shooting off some thin excuse and running away. It worried the knight more than he could accurately explain and filled him with a fear of losing his best friend at Beacon.

"Ruby…" Quietly asked Jaune as he stepped back from the door for a moment, shaking his thoughts of worry. "Are you okay?" Silence was Jaune's answer as he knocked at the door. The door creaked open as Jaune's fist knocked against the door. Biting his lip in nervousness, Jaune looked left and right before opening the door slowly and walking into room.

Ruby was the only one not to have a roommate for the trip as Velvet was staying with her aunt and uncle who lived in Norme Datre, as such her room was furnished with a single king sized bed due to practicality. Jaune had a feeling that Ruby didn't really like having to be alone considering she was always with her sister or her team, but the red head had been avoiding him so much that he couldn't ask about it.

Slowly walking further into the room. Jaune saw Ruby lightly thrashing in her bed, small whimpers and desperate cries echoed from the petite reaper and made Jaune's chest clench in an achy pain.

Biting his lip in worry and looking back at the opened door, Jaune contemplated just leaving before he made things more awkward between the two already awkward teens. "Mom… please no." Whimpered Ruby as she thrashed a bit more violently. The words shocked Jaune, he had never heard Ruby or Yang refer to their parents, and now watching the petite reaper thrash about in terror Jaune had an idea why.

Giving a worried sigh, Jaune went and closed the door with shaky hands before going back to the bed. Creeping forward timidly, Jaune sat on the edge of Ruby's bed and placed a calming hand on Ruby's thin forearm. Her body felt so small and frail in his hands, a far cry from the brave and quirky leader of RWBY he normally knew. The smaller girl continued to thrash and whimper but it was in a slightly less serious manner.

"Shhhhhhh" Whispered Jaune as he gently rubbed Ruby's arm in a vague attempt to calm the girl, nervousness drenched his voice as he tried to be force himself to be calm. The thought of what Yang would do to Jaune in this situation certainly did not help his rampant nervousness. "It'll be okay; everything is going to be okay." Jaune continued to quietly babble comforting words and gently rub her arm for a while and before he knew it, Ruby had calmed down and was sleeping more peacefully, her breathing slowing to a deeper calmer pace and her face becoming placid and peaceful.

Giving a sigh of thanks that the younger girl hadn't woken and bifurcated the boy with Crescent Rose, Jaune looked to the clock and had to bite his tongue. 'Midnight?!' Thought Jaune, slightly panicked and worried. 'It was only eleven when Cardin came back.' Jaune sighed as he hung his head. They all had another leadership exercise at eight tomorrow morning.

Looking around the room, Jaune grumbled despondently. 'Of course there isn't a couch.' Thought Jaune as he looked at the spartan room. Boasting nothing more than a small desk, a rolling chair, and the large bed, Jaune's options were limited. 'I guess I'll just sleep on the floor.' Thought Jaune as he moved to get up. The king sized bed was probably large enough for him to shimmy onto the edge for the night without being too close to the red reaper… but things were already awkward enough between the two teens and Jaune really didn't want to chance anything; no need to add to the already suffocating tension.

The second Jaune's body left the bed, the whimpers returned and Jaune had to bite down a sigh of frustration as his eyes went skyward in quiet prayer. "Yaaaannnnnggg…" Jaune froze as Ruby groaned out the word, half asleep. It felt like every part of his body was iced over with Weiss' arctic cold ice. "Don't leave." Mumbled the reaper groggily as she blindly groped for the other presence with her hand.

Jaune quickly sat back down and winced as the bed shook, thankfully it wasn't enough to wake Ruby. Biting his lip in fear, Jaune had a small panic attack as he tried to figure out a way to get out of the rather awkward situation. Before any of the plans could become concrete, Ruby's hand found his wrist and pulled with surprising force, bringing the knight down to lay behind her with one arm draped over her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Most men would be excited to be with a beautiful woman in bed in the most romantic city in Remnant. On the other hand, most men wouldn't be with their best friend and it wouldn't have been a complete accident. By now, Jaune's brain was short-circuiting and the blonde was on the edge of hysteria, which always made his mind jump into an analytical mode.

Ruby's grip was surprisingly iron like, despite her lithe and soft features, as one hand grasped his own and the other gripped midway up his forearm. Jaune's blush was almost bright enough to illuminate several locks of the smaller girl's ebony hair that turned crimson towards the tips and had always captured Jaune's attention. Ruby's typical night clothes were baggy, but her physique was developed enough to where Jaune's imagination didn't have to go far to be accurate.

'Aaaaannnd with THAT thought, we need to exit stage left.' Thought Jaune as a blush of absolute shame burned on his face and a knot of self-loathing in his gut promised retribution later.

Jaune lightly tugged his arm in an attempt to get it out from Ruby's grip, but the girl just tightened her grip every time his arm moved. Eventually after what felt like several agonizing hours of attrition, Jaune had managed to get his arm to a point where he could lay somewhat comfortably without waking the sleeping Ruby.

Jaune sighed as he lay on his side. 'It could be worse.' Thought Jaune as he listened to Ruby's deep breathing and the quiet night sounds of Norme Datre, 'At least you threw your shirt on before leaving.' Jaune had to fight down a laugh as the almost trivial decision had saved him. Could you imagine how awkward THAT would have been?

'Besides,' Thought Jaune as he shifted and rubbed light circles on Ruby's hand with his thumb. 'At least Ruby will be able to sleep well tonight, I owe her that much at least.' Ruby sighed happily at the sensation, as she seemed to hug his hand and forearm closer to her chest… Which ended up getting the knight a generous feel of her chest.

'Lord Oum almighty, please forgive me,' Prayed Jaune as his mind ran rampant, his face burning with shame and the knot in his gut intensifying a thousand fold. 'For I have sinned… and sinned… annnnddd sinned.' It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Jaune did not have a good night's sleep that night. As a matter fact it'd be fair to say he didn't sleep much that night period. Every thirty minutes, Jaune would wake like clockwork to either readjust his numb arm or reign in loose limbs. Not many people knew, but Jaune got clingy in his sleep and often cuddled whoever had the misfortune of sharing a bed with him. Which would be disastrous in this case.

At around five, Jaune woke and nearly cried out in both surprise and joy. Sometime during the last thirty minutes, Ruby had rolled over and let go of Jaune's arm. Now, Jaune was face to face with the sleeping reaper as faint rays of sunlight flittered in through the thin curtains of the hotel room.

The pale light haloed Ruby's alabaster face. Her crimson-ebony hair was askew and messed like always, thin lips were parted as light breaths from nearly silent snores tickled his chin, her sleeping mask covered her eyes in a slightly twisted manner along with most of her nose, but the tip of her button nose poked out from the bottom of the mask. It was messy, but natural and Jaune couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

'What the hell brain? Quit it! Things are already awkward enough with us.' Screamed Jaune mentally as he blushed and looked away and over at the clock to confirm the time, indeed it was five in the morning and that was late enough for Jaune.

Shimming away slowly from the snoozing girl, Jaune eventually made it to his feet, his body reluctant for the distance from the bed for multiple reasons not all he would admit to. Stretching the kinks and stiffness from his bones, Jaune gave an almighty yawn and almost missed the sound of another yawn behind him. Freezing in place, Jaune listened for a second as the body behind him moved. Before he knew it, he was across the room, out the door, and heading for the stairs

Making it to the lobby in record time, Jaune marched past the TV playing some mindless Versailian soap opera and made immediately for the soda machine, his mind already sputtering and barely keeping awake. Reaching into the pocket of his sweats, Jaune pulled out his wallet and opened it for a lien to get a drink before finding it empty. Staring at the wallet in confusion and anger, Jaune's brain finally decided to catch up and remind him that the last two lien in his wallet had gone to the machine upstairs last night and the poor man down the road from the hotel, leaving Jaune with an empty wallet, a misfiring brain, and no delicious caffeinated drinks.

Letting his head fall forward into the glass of the machine, Jaune slowly slid to his knees and bit back a scream of frustration. Vaguely, Jaune wondered if he was the patron saint of the saying 'No good deed goes unpunished' before laughing and crying at the same time. There was no wonder, of course he was.

* * *

Velvet sighed out loud as a headache began to develop. It wasn't really fair to blame Ruby and Jaune for the situation she was in. After all, Velvet had stayed up late last night catching up with her aunt Veronica, helping her uncle Roger cook, and telling tales to her younger cousin Peter. Combined with having to sprint half way across Norme Datre because she had woken up late, it was no wonder that she was in the situation she was in.

However, when Velvet was nearly being crushed between the jaws of a giant robot with a holographic skin modeled after a crocodile Grimm called a LockJaw that Jaune and Ruby were supposed to have taken care of, she found it very taxing not to blame them.

"JAUNE! RUBY! HELP!" Yelled Velvet as she sucked in a breath from the exertion. The lockjaw was nearly as long as a city bus, half its length made up its massive, crushing jaws that Velvet was trapped in. Thankfully she had heard the monstrosity rising out of the simulated swamp behind her and been able to weave a wired aura shield around herself that was keeping the lockjaw at bay, but she would wear out eventually.

Ruby and Jaune were stabbing and slashing anywhere on the monster's armored, leathery skin they could in an attempt to keep it on land and in sight of the cannon used to kill it while Cardin tried desperately to fight off his hangover and figure out the complex controls on the cannon that could end the situation.

Seeing an opportunity to go for the monster's vulnerable eye, Cardin yelled to Ruby and Jaune. "HEY ARC! BOUNCE ROSE OFF YOUR SHIELD FOR THE THING'S EYE!" Yelled Cardin as he flinched from his own booming voice and growled at the controls. "I ALMOST HAVE THE CANNON READY!"

Each member of the duo gave their own acknowledgement to Cardin as they prepared to wound the monstrous beast. Thinking of how he'd seen Pyrrha do this move during initiation, Jaune looked to Ruby and nodded, his eyes lingering far longer than necessary and making the knight stumble as he crouched.

Running and jumping onto Jaune's shield, Crescent Rose at the ready, Ruby thought of Jaune pushing up, the muscles she'd seen in the Forever Fall all flexing to launch her skywards. Realizing how long she'd been thinking about Jaune's muscles, she missed her window of opportunity for the beast's eye and instead slashed its cheek making the creature hiss like a steam pipe and apply more pressure to it's bite, stealing the breath from poor Velvet.

Just as the barrier was about to break around the paling rabbit faunus, a thunderous boom echoed around the arena and the creature stopped moving as the holographic skin faded. Through one of it's glowing red eyes, a jagged harpoon shook slightly like a tuning fork from the impact. Up on the hill, Cardin removed his mace from the smashed console and smirked victoriously at the smoldering machine. "Problem solved."

"Excellent work, Mister Winchester," Echoed Ozpin's voice from the control booth high above the group as he sipped his coffee and programmed another simulation for the leaders to run. "Sometimes the best decision is to just punch through the confusing and complex to a simple answer… I did not anticipate you taking the idea literally however." Cardin smirked as he puffed his chest at the praise.

"That was quick thinking with the shield Miss Scarlatina." Commented Ozpin as Velvet crawled out of the monster's mouth and smiled at the comment. "Reactivity like that will serve you well through your career."

"Speaking of reactivity, I suggest you two shake the fog from your minds Miss Rose and Mister Arc." Chided Ozpin as he looked to the two bashful and awkward teens standing next to each other but looking like they'd rather be anywhere else in the world. "Missing an opportunity like that can get lots of people killed in the field." Stated Ozpin before softening his voice and inputting the next simulation. "While it may be early morning I hope this performance does not last in later tests."

Around the teens, the field changed and the robotic machine walked off towards a maintenance bay. As the field rematerialized it formed a perfect replica of a decrepit stone castle high in the snowy mountains, several spires rose from the building and a few craggy cliffs surrounded the large open yard at the end of a large stone bridge that spanned the chasm before the four teens

"Several avian and ground born Grimm have taken up residence in the castle here. They are raiding the local villages and must be stopped." The snow falling looked and felt cold, a chilly wind blew Velvet's ears back a bit and she shivered from the cold sensation. "Miss Scarlatina is lead for this scenario. Use whatever means necessary to eliminate the Grimm inhabiting the building. Begin." Silently thanking that she was the leader, Velvet thought out how to tackle the castle.

Cardin looked to Velvet before looking to the other two party members. "Hey." Started Cardin as he bumped Jaune with his elbow, startling the golden haired teen and getting his attention. "Are you two awake there?" Asked Cardin as he gestured to Ruby as well. Cardin had become an overall better person since Forever Fall, "Cause if not, tell me now before I get eaten." But he was still kind of a rude person.

Sputtering and waving a hand, Jaune struggled to save face. "Whaaatttt? Yeah, sure man. Just uhh… Just a little tired is all." Yawned Jaune as he stretched and rolled his shoulders. "But hey, good thing about the cold is I am awake now."

Cardin squinted in slight suspicion, he did not miss the aside glance to the petite red head at the mention of being tired, but decided to just let it go as arguing with the goofy knight would just make him clam up and the little red head yap his ear off. "Yeah well, being awake would have helped Velvet five minutes ago." Snapped Cardin a little harshly as he looked to the rabbit faunus in particular.

She turned to him and the duo shared a look. Velvet would by no stretch of the imagination call Cardin a good friend. He and his crew of cronies had nearly made her fail her first quarter of Beacon. But miraculously after nearly being eaten in Forever Fall, Cardin had changed his colors and even more miraculously had apologized and helped Velvet with combat techniques as a favor. So while the two were not friends, they knew each other only as repeated opponents could and Velvet could tell the Cardin was thinking along the same lines as she was. 'Though to be fair, half the school probably shares the thought.' Laughed Velvet mentally as she finalized her plan.

"I'll be fine," Stated Velvet as she smirked to the larger boy. "You know I'm tougher than I look." Taking extra pleasure from the bashful look on Cardin's face, Velvet turned to the rest of the group. "Jaune, go with Cardin and set up in the courtyard for the Grimm. Ruby and I will go up on one of the crags and give you two some ranged support." Velvet could feel the silent question of 'What ranged weapon?' in Jaune and Ruby's looks. Smirking Velvet just chuckled as she motioned for Ruby to follow her up onto the craggy cliffs. "You'll see."

* * *

**AN:**** I apologize first off for the delays this has suffered. For I have recently found the game of War Thunder and my past two days have been consumed by it. BUT! Low and behold, I have not fallen deaf to ye my friends and fellow fans! I return bearing this chapter as a peace offering!**

**Apparently I did something right with Good Night's Sleep if the positive and generous reviews are anything to go off of. As such, due to popular demand, this won't be a one shot, but rather a three shot. The next chapter shall have some fierce combat that will test both our heroes physically and emotionally… so if you guys could give some constructive criticism on the combat that would be perfect. Other wise I will just have to give it my damnedest and we've seen how that ends here and on **_**Keepers of the Gate**_**. **

**Shout outs for taking the time and effort to review the first chapter go to Dravyn Lecrux, Theeubernoob, A little Grimm, Jetzul, Darkblade40, AndreiN00B, Ladwatcher, Guest, ODST110, and all the favoriters and followers. Cheers to you gentlemen, ladies, and or others out there**

**Now, I kinda played around with Cardin**'**s character here because I felt the way I portrayed him in my other fic **_**Keepers of the Gate**_** was a little too undouchey. So instead I tried to make him dismissive and a bit of a rude asshole with his way of speaking and acting. So if you fine people would be kind enough to give me feedback on his characterization and the others**' **characters that would be most appreciated.**

**So, if you have sat through this monstrous AN, then kudos for reading and thank you for your time.. I shall return soon with the third chapter of a Good Night's Sleep soon,** **but until then I bid thee farewell and hope you have a good day, night, or any other unit of time that is applicable. Cheers and have a great one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Nope, my ownership has still not changed. RWBY and all associated materials are still owned by Roosterteeth of Austin, Texas not this poor sap so please don't sue me.**

* * *

Good Night's Sleep

Chapter 3

Shortly after the four teens split up, Ruby and Velvet found themselves quietly scaling the craggy ice cliffs. Velvet's enhanced Faunus legs let her jump up the cliffs while Ruby either used her semblance to jump from place to place or used Crescent Rose to fire off a round and fly upwards.

"So," Started Velvet as she jumped up to a particularly large outcropping of rocks, waiting for Ruby to catch up. "Are you okay Ruby?" Asked Velvet, her voice was tinged with worry but mostly tried to be comforting. The crimson girl shot up with the help of Crescent Rose and buried it into the cliff face and sitting on the blade. The younger girl contemplated trying to bluff, but considering her actions had gotten Velvet nearly eaten during the last simulation, she figured that was out of the question. Drawing her legs up, Ruby pouted and stared out across the chasm to the frozen castle for a few moments.

"What if you did something awkward to a friend and now you can't look at them without being embarrassed?" Asked Ruby as the cliff winds blew past the female pair. Velvet raised an eyebrow at the smaller girl's question and decided to play along.

"Well, I think it is important to talk it out." Replied Velvet as she thought of her friend Neptune. Back at Signal, she had nearly fallen out with him when she thought he just took pity on her and wasn't actually her friend. Velvet had a pretty good idea who Ruby was talking about. "Did you and Jaune have something happen between you?"

The duo sat in silence for a few moments as Ruby built up her courage, the only sound being the wind shears from the cliffs. Finally Ruby sighed and started poking her fingers together in an awkward motion. "I sooorta slept with Jaune one night. " Replied Ruby. For a moment everything was silent on the cliff, as Velvet's brain even comprehended what Ruby had said.

Velvet blushed the same color as Ruby's cloak for a moment as some rather awkward thoughts ran through her head and the rabbit faunus replied with a flat "What." Ruby blushed to match Velvet as she realized what she had said.

"No no no noooo! Not like…that. I only shared a bed with him." Stammered Ruby as she nearly fell from her precarious seat on Crescent Rose. Velvet sighed in quiet relief for a moment as she realized things wouldn't be quiet as awkward as she was afraid they would be.

Sighing and burying her face in her hands, Ruby explained. "You remember the Forever Fall trip two weeks ago?" Velvet nodded as Ruby continued. "Well, Yang let me sleepwalk and guided me to Jaune's cabin cause she thought that I was making 'Doe eyes' at Jaune and should just get it out." Velvet had to fight really hard not to laugh at the way Ruby pouted as she said doe eyes.

"That was pretty uncalled for by Yang." Commented Velvet as she fought down her silent laughter; though in all seriousness the rabbit girl was slightly surprised at the fact that Ruby's murderously overprotective sister would place her in a position like that. "… did you get your feelings out?" Asked Velvet, she almost certainly knew the answer but working up to the problem would be good for Ruby. The younger girl just frowned and brought her knees up to her face.

"Well… I did share a bed with Jaune… but he was sound asleep when I jumped into the bed and I left before he woke." Confessed Ruby, as she seemed to try and shrink in to herself more and more every moment. "Now I can't keep a straight face around him without thinking about how I feel like I've betrayed him…" Ruby fought down a blush, "And those muscles…"

Velvet bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as the mountain winds carried Ruby's whispered confession to her enhanced ears. Now was the time for comforting and getting this team to work slightly better, teasing could come later. Looking out to the castle, Velvet smiled in a comforting manner.

Staring out at the mountainous terrain before her, Velvet carefully considered how to phrase what she wanted to say. "Ruby, I think you should just sit down with Jaune and talk it out." The Faunus girl didn't have to look to sense the terror on Ruby's face. Raising her hands in defense, Velvet continued. "Ruby, this is Jaune we're talking about. He thinks the world of you and would understand what happened when you explained it."

"Besides, maybe he would like the idea." Teased Velvet, taking a moment to indulge herself, as the younger reaper blushed and looked away from the teasing. Laughing at Ruby's reaction, Velvet crouched and then leapt up and made it to the next landing of in a single bound. "Come on! The boys will need our help soon!"

Shaking out of her funk, Ruby dislodged Crescent Rose and, with a flip, shot herself up onto the cliff top. Her mind was a maelstrom of feelings both good and bad, but if Velvet needed her, she could put the storm in her head down long enough to do her job… well she hoped at least.

* * *

The two male warriors were silent as they walked into the frozen courtyard. Small glaciers and the frozen corpses of both men and lesser grimm populated the open courtyard in a macabre mockery of an ice sculpture gallery. Jaune swallowed nervously as he looked at a few of the statues, terror forever etched into their frozen features.

It had taken the pair only a few minutes to make their way to the center of the courtyard so the others were likely still climbing the cliffs. Standing around, Jaune fidgeted nervously at the complete silence in the courtyard while Cardin just stood and glanced at Jaune every once in a while. Finally Cardin broke the silence. "So Rose huh?" Said Cardin in a flat tone as Jaune nearly jumped out of his skin from the sudden noise.

"Wh-what?" Replied Jaune as he fidgeted and avoided Cardin's stare. "What are you talking about?" Asked Jaune as Cardin rolled his eyes at the blonde knight's idiocy.

"All right, Velvet is probably playing the gentle game but I don't have the patience for that." Growled Cardin as he glared at the smaller boy in front of him. "You're head over heels for Rose right? So why are you acting like she's got the plague or something?" Jaune flinched at Cardin's words, as the larger boy berated him with his arms crossed in a surprisingly effective disappointed glare. He wasn't THAT obvious was he?

The duo was silent for a few moments. Cardin trying, and failing, to be patient with Jaune while the other boy fidgeted under his glare. Finally, before Cardin could rip into him again, Jaune spoke in a despondent tone as he looked up at the snowy cliffs. "I messed up big time." Started Jaune as he loosely held his sword and shield. Cardin merely raised an eyebrow and waited for Jaune to continue. "She was already awkward around me and now… Sigh, I have no chance now." Bemoaned Jaune as Cardin had to fight the urge to face palm. Why did **HE **have to do this again?

'Oh that's right,' Laughed Cardin mentally as he fought down his temper. 'If I don't the two of them are going to get us killed over the next day and a half of simulations.' Cardin marched over to Jaune and grabbed the smaller knight by the back of his hoodie and spun him around so they were face to face. "Okay Arc, I'm going to put this in as simple of terms as I can since your brain apparently refuses to work." Growled Cardin as Jaune looked up to the boy with a look of surprise at the sudden actions. "You like Rose, Rose-"

Before Cardin could finish a low rumbling sounded from the castle entrance and both boys tensed, their argument forsaken in favor of the threatening feeling emanating from the castle. Looking left, both boys watched as the portcullis creaked up slowly as chilling white mist poured forth from the gates. Eventually the gate opened entirely and both boys assumed a battle ready stance, silence reigned for a few terrible moments as the boys stared into the inky darkness of the castle interior and it stared back.

Suddenly a sharp, ringing scream echoed out from the doorway and both boys clutched their ears as the high-pitched wail reverberated in their skulls. Cardin was the first to recover; looking up to the gates he snarled as what color left in his face faded. "BANSHEE!" Yelled the larger boy as he sprinted and shoulder checked Jaune behind a mountain of ice just as a gale of sub zero air blew over where the two teens were previously, turning the entire area into a barren field of ice.

Jumping to his feet and shaking off the after effects of the screech, Jaune leaned around the corner of the glacier and paled as he caught sight of the creature that was waddling out of the gates. It looked akin to a vulture covered in motley grey and black feathers that hung loosely from its vestigial wings and body. Standing at nearly twenty five feet tall, topped with a head wreathed with stringy hair that hung down around it's face like some demonic girl Jaune had seen in a movie once, the Banshee looked liked a demon bird out of his nightmares.

Bobbing its head around in search of its prey, the giant bird eventually locked eyes with Jaune. Its crimson eyes seemed to shine through the veil of oily black hair that covered its face and made all the warmth leave from Jaune's body. Taking a deep breath, it's neck puffed up almost comically before it let out an inhuman screech and the hair around its face danced in the shockwave from the scream, revealing a gaunt and drawn bird face filled with malice and hunger.

Jaune watched in immobile terror as the scream's shockwave tore towards him, everything in its wake exploding in a shower of ice and debris. Just before the wave hit him, Jaune felt his body fly through the air as a sharp pull from his side dragged him in behind the glacier once again.

"Okay Arc, this is getting old fast." Growled Cardin as he leaned against the ice pile, his breathing ragged and face pale as Jaune scrambled to his feet. "So please for the love of Oum, get that head in the game." Panted Cardin as he slid down into a sitting position.

"We got a problem." Said Jaune as he tried to remember whether or not Professor Port had mentioned this… _thing_ in his lectures. Cardin laughed mirthlessly as he gestured to his leg with his mace.

"Yeah, make that two problems." Jaune looked down and paled at the sight, Cardin's right leg was encased up his mid calf in ice that glowed with a dark purple energy and seemed to be growing up his leg with every few seconds. Cardin snarled as he smashed his mace into his leg, the ice cracking and opening a little only for the ice to grow into the cracks before Cardin could bring his mace around for another swing. "This better be the part where you tell me you know how to fix this or else there is gonna be a problem. " Growled Cardin as he continued to struggle against the growing ice.

Jaune paled as he remembered one of Professor Port's more morbid stories that involved something like the ice that encased Cardin's leg, the Ralston Incident. "Yeah, but you're not going to like it." Said Jaune as he moved to add his shield to the ice bashing. "Remember the Ralston Incident that Professor Port mentioned?" Cardin paled as he remembered the story, making him double his speed on the bashing.

Before the duo could make any real progress, the mountain of ice shook and both teens were covered in shadow. Slowly looking up, both boys froze in terror. Sitting on the ice pile was the Banshee, head cocked to the side and crimson eyes shining with evil intent. Noticing the puffing, Cardin snarled and gave a roar as he swung his mace into Jaune's chest, sending him flying across the courtyard.

Looking up, Jaune watched as the Banshee leapt into the air and screeched. The shockwave crashed into the ice pile, making the glacier collapse and bury Cardin under tons of ice. "CARDIN!" Shouted Jaune in terror as he watched the mist swirl around the pile of ice. Jaune wanted to stand and go check to see if Cardin was still alive but a feeling of foreboding settled over him, making him look up as the Banshee descending from the sky, razor beak shining in the sunlight.

Rolling to the side and jumping to his feet, Jaune turned with his shield to face the feathered grimm as it stalked towards him. Trying to control his breathing, Jaune scrambled for ideas as he tried to assure himself that Cardin was all right. 'Okay, Okay, I just need to stun this thing long enough to get cover then I can think straight.' Lunging forward, Jaune swatted his shield forward to hit the Banshee's beak, but before he could hit it, the bird jerked up and shot it's beak forward to stab at Jaune's sword arm. Shifting to block, Jaune took the beak full on his shield and was sent flying backwards into the courtyard's wall, the breath knocked out of him and black spots dancing behind his eyes.

As the Banshee closed in on Jaune, he struggled to try and get his bearings. Finally making it to his knees, Jaune looked up to see the Banshee standing a short distance away, it's head low to the ground and just out of Jaune's reach. The giant bird's eyes shone with an amused malice as it reared back, neck puffing up. Jaune clenched his eyes shut and pushed his shield forward as the Banshee screamed, making Jaune's eardrums burst in a spike of pain as his world was consumed with the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Both girls knew something was wrong when a high pitched wail that made both of them wince echoed out from the castle, the following explosions and wails only sped up their ascent. Finally reaching a cliff that gave the girls a good vantage point both of them paled at the sight below them in the castle yard. A large grey and black bird that Velvet recognized as a Banshee was stooped over a retreating Jaune and there was no sign of Cardin anywhere.

To make matters worse, high atop the steeples of the castle nested a flock of harpies. The birds were more shaped like ravens rather than vultures and were by far small than the Banshee, only reaching a height of ten or so feet, but their razor beaks, claws, and wings were lethal beyond measure in a group, a flock of at least twenty was perched upon the towers, cawing in laughter as the Banshee toyed with Jaune.

Dropping her box to unload, Velvet began to think up a plan but before she could even open her mouth Ruby was rushing forward, Crescent Rose out and ready to launch her off the cliff. "Jaune!" Yelled Ruby as she rushed forward to the help of her friend. Just as Ruby's feet left the ground, she came to a sudden stop as wires wrapped around her waist. Looking behind her, she saw Velvet holding her back with one hand, the other opening her box's many locks. "Velvet! What are you doing? That thing is going to get Jaune!" Yelled Ruby as she turned to her impromptu leader with panicky eyes.

Velvet stared her down as she pulled out a pack of fist-sized cylinders. "Ruby, I need you to take the harpies out, I can't hit targets that small or agile but you can." Said Velvet as she let Ruby go and reached both her hands deeper into the box than Ruby thought possible. "I will keep Jaune safe and distract that Banshee."

"With what?" Snapped Ruby as she looked back to the Banshee for a few terrible seconds as it smacked Jaune back into a wall again. There was a black knot of terror in Ruby's gut and it was making her nervous and angry, she really didn't like it. Turning back to Velvet to ask her again she stopped in her tracks as her silver eyes widened in surprise and awe at what Velvet had in her hands, only being capable of mumbling, "Oh… that."

In Velvet's hands was a weapon of high power destruction in the shape a single pair of side-by-side rocket barrels at the front with a single exhaust barrel at the back. Between the two ends of the device was a medium sized box that was likely the ammo compartment. Under the box was a curved shoulder rest and hand hold with a handle and trigger mechanism a foot forward on a metal bar that looked like it was segmented.

Popping open the ammo box and dropping a trio of cylinders from before, rockets Ruby noticed somewhat belatedly, Velvet closed the ammo box and stood up, pulling the bar towards the shoulder with a satisfying _thunk_ as the chamber cycled. "With Thumper of course." Smiled Velvet as she ran to the cliff edge and took a knee, sighting with a holographic sight on the side of the ammo casing. "Ruby I need you to do as I ask please, if those harpies get to me I wont be able to help Jaune." Looking over to Ruby, Velvet softened her features gave the younger girl a look that said there wasn't any room to argue. "Please."

Releasing a shuttering breath that she didn't know she had been holding, Ruby gave a weak nod and jumped onto her scythe, a resounding shot and a burst of rose petals signifying her absence. Calming her breathing, Velvet sighted the Banshee as it took a deep breath to scream. Exhaling, she fired Thumper and watched as the rocket covered the distance of two football fields in less than two seconds, the powerful round rocking against the bird's head just a second after it's scream had left it's mouth.

Turning it's head to stare up at the cliffs, Velvet was sure the Banshee was scowling behind it's mop of wiry hair at her. Firing off another rocket at the bird with rapid speed and precision Velvet smirked as the bird hopped out of the way thinking it was safe. Turning a little to the left, the sunlight shone upon a razor thin wire that trailed after the rocket and adjusted it's course to send the explosive careening into the giant grimm's wing.

Cawing in indignant fury and Jumping up onto the castle walls, the giant avian grimm took a deep breath and let out an ear piercing screech aimed at the cliffs where the small huntress in training was. The sonic cry impacted the cliff face and made the stone and ice of the cliff crack and crumble away just as Velvet jumped into the air and fired off her last rocket in the magazine. The bird waited half a second before jumping and flapping it's wings down to get a little extra height just as the rocket sped underneath the giant avian's body and impacting the ground a few dozen feet behind it.

Flying through the air, Velvet pressed a button on the trigger mechanism and pivoted the handle forwards. Suddenly the bar separated, only connected by a wire in the middle. All three barrels collapsed inwards into the rocket launcher and the device gave off a small whirring noise as an envelope of tan energy developed around it. Spinning in mid-air, Velvet spun her flail around twice before smashing it into the Banshee's head with a thunderous and fleshy thump as the creature's white bone beak cracked under the explosion of energy.

Flipping mid-air and landing in a crouch, Velvet rolled as a clawed foot came down where she previously was. Pulling one of the two triggers as she spun her flail, the wire extended out of it's housing and the flail head wrapped around the Banshee's neck. Pulling the other trigger, the Flail reeled the wire and tightened around the Banshee's neck like an impromptu leash.

Almost as soon as the wire tightened, the Banshee let out a small yelp of surprise and started bucking and shaking, trying to loose Velvet and shake the persistent hunter off. 'This seemed like a much better plan up on the cliffs!' Thought Velvet desperately as she was swung around and yanked by the angry bird on the end of her flail.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Velvet, she managed to land near a pillar at the edge of the courtyard. Seeing her chance, the young Faunus girl jumped behind the pillar and managed to loop the wire around it. Tightening her grip on the trigger mechanism and some of the wire, Velvet began to slowly but surely pull the wire tighter and tighter, trying strangle the Banshee as it yanked twisted in a desperate attempt to work it's way out of the stranglehold.

Glancing up at the tower, Velvet paled a little in horror. Nearly a hundred feet above her, Ruby battled the last two harpies in a mid air battle of acrobatic flips and jumps. Though battle was a little generous with the term massacre being more suited; the surrounding airspace was filled countless black razor feathers and clouds of rose petals swirling in the arctic mountain winds. Even as Velvet was watching another of the birds was viciously bisected and exploded into a cloud of feathers and rose petals.

Before Velvet could say anything, there was a loud crack and suddenly Velvet was flying through the air towards the Banshee's open maw. Spinning in mid-air, Velvet just barely managed to twist up and over the large bird as her flail lost it's tension and she reeled it back in. Skidding across the ground, Velvet looked up at the icy pillar she had been using as a leverage point and paled, the pillar had cracked in two from the tension and all it had done was piss the Banshee off. "How the hell do I kill this thing?" Muttered Velvet quietly as she stared at the massive grimm.

As the Banshee caught it's breath and turned to exact it's vengeance, Velvet tried to jump up to attack the bird again, but the icy ground beneath her fractured and caused the faunus girl to stumble and slide. Looking up at the furious grimm as it closed in on her, Velvet tried not to panic as her shoes and hands refused to get a grip on the slippery ice.

Velvet watched as the Banshee seemed to grin and give off a low hiss as it's head cocked backwards for a vicious strike. Tensing to try and dodge the large birds beak, she nearly jumped out of her skin when a chunk of ice the size of a human smashed against the Banshee's beak and stunned it for a moment. Looking towards the gate to the castle, Velvet saw Ruby and Cardin standing next to a pile of ice with Cardin throwing another block of ice which the Banshee dodged as it let out an angry hissing scream that made Velvet recoil from it's harsh intensity.

Ruby and Cardin just glared at the large bird with contempt as it hissed and rushed headlong towards both teens, it's previous target forgotten. "Bad birdie." Said Ruby as she shot off like a bullet and began to dance and slash around the large bird in a crimson blur while Cardin lifted another block of ice and chucked it into the fray with a growl of irritation as his right leg slipped around on the icy ground.

Taking the opportunity to recover her footing, Velvet broke for where Jaune laid unconscious. Kneeling next to the blonde knight, she grimaced as she checked him over. Blood was leaking freely from his ears and the area around him was cracked and looked on the verge of collapsing on top of him. Slapping the knight a few times in the face, Jaune finally snapped awake and looked around in a daze as he hissed in pain, raising his free hand to his ear and pulling away with blood on his hand.

"Jaune can you hear me?" Asked Velvet loudly as she tried to get him to focus. The blonde knight nodded before weakly trying to get to his feet and looking to the battle. Sucking in a deep breath filled with terror, he tried to grab his sword and rush to battle, but Velvet grabbed his hand first and turned him towards her. "I know you want to help, but I need your tactics for this fight." Said Velvet as she motioned to the battle and hoped his brains weren't too shaken up from the fight from earlier. "I need a plan Jaune."

Looking around at the environment, Jaune's eyes eventually settled on Thumper and he motioned to it. "What is that?!" Shouted Jaune as Velvet unfolded Thumper into its rocket launcher mode, making the knight jump a bit before smiling. "If we can get it's mouth open, can you get a rocket in there?!"Asked Jaune as he looked around and his eyes settled on the massive grimm in question.

"Yeah, just make it stay still long enough…" Replied Velvet as she reloaded the rocket launcher and thought up the rest of the plan. "Okay Jaune, try and lure the thing closer to me. Ruby!" Yelled Velvet as Jaune rushed forward to get within stabbing range of the Banshee. Meanwhile Ruby jumped back from the fight and looked to Velvet with an inquisitive and worried look on her face as she caught sight of Jaune. "Hamstring that bird when I give the word!" Shouted Velvet as she took a knee and trained her sights on the giant avian grimm before her.

In the middle of the courtyard, Jaune was clanging his sword against his shield and yelling at the Banshee while slowly backing up to keep out of the giant bird's pecking range. "COME ON YOU BIG OLD FEATHERY FIEND!" Screamed Jaune as he stumbled slightly on the slick ice and his nervous and weak legs. The Banshee cocked its head to the side quizzically as it stood and seemed to say, 'that's it?' Jaune chuckled quietly as he took another step back. "Yeah come on, focus on me birdie." By now the bird was fully focused on Jaune.

Seizing the opportunity, Velvet gave a loud shout. "NOW!"

In a blur of crimson, Crescent rose raked the Banshee's exposed legs and a spray of oily black grimm ichor spewed out of the bird's legs. The Banshee screeched and shook it's head in wild arcs as it tried to find the source of it's pain. Eventually turning to Jaune, it hissed lowly as it sucked in air through it's beak, Velvet cursed as she tried to line up the shot, the Banshee's mouth wasn't open wide enough for the rocket and a quick look to her scroll on harm showed the Aura gauges of her teammates; Jaune couldn't stand up to another screech.

Everything was still and silent as the bird stopped inhaling. Time seemed to move like molases as the bird's head began to lurch forward and the maw began to open. Lining up the shot, Velvet fired and guided the rocket for the large avian's mouth. Just before the screech left the birds mouth, there was a red blur and Jaune disappeared as the rocket landed in the Banshee's mouth and detonated in a ball of fire, shrapnel, and ethereal white flames as the Banshee's head exploded.

After what felt like an eternity of watching the Banshee's body convulse and twist in it's death throes, the body finally came to rest and the only noise was the whistle of the wind and Cardin's cursing as he continued to bash away at a leg covered completely in ice, complaining about a still lingering hangover and two clueless idiots under his breath.

Looking around for the rest of her impromptu team, Velvet smiled when she found the other two. Lying against a wall catching their breaths, were Ruby and Jaune. Ruby was nearly on top of the knight and he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders as the both rested their chests heaving in effort and nerves. Deciding to leave the two alone, Velvet walked over to Cardin who was still bashing away. "Need some help?" Asked Velvet as she stood with a bemused look and watched as Cardin tried in vain to break the ice, his chest heaving in effort from trying to break out.

"No… I... I am fine." Replied Cardin as he continued to smash away, his frustration clear but pride too much to ask for help. Rolling her eyes, Velvet pulled out a spool of wire and guided around Cardin's leg before running aura through it. The ice melted and cracked before eventually falling away, freeing Cardin's leg. Respooling the wire, Cardin stretched his leg and looked away. "I would have gotten eventually."

Velvet laughed, used to Cardin's bullheadedness already. "You mean before or after those two finally figure out their feelings?" Replied Velvet with a teasing tone as she gestured to the two still recovering teens. Cardin deadpanned and ran a hand over his face.

"Let's go get them so we can leave this Oum forsaken simulation." Growled Cardin as he rolled his shoulders and marched towards the two teens. "I think I have frostbite in places I didn't even know I had." Murmured Cardin as he stalked across the field. Velvet laughed quietly to himself, her sensitive ears picking up the former bully's complaints. Glaring back at her, Cardin marched faster up to the two recovering teens before crossing his arms. "Can we end this little show? I am VERY cold." Growled Cardin as he glared at both teens.

Both teens looked up and then at each other for a flat second before finally realizing what position they were in. Both teens were up in a flash of movement and bumbling off apologies and excuses within seconds. Feeling an aneurysm building, Cardin just threw his hands in the air and stopped off grumbling about how thick head and oblivious both of them were.

"Excellent job students." Echoed Ozpin's voice over the area as the arena disappeared and the doors to the locker room opened up. "Now then, proceed to the locker rooms and we'll have some lunch shall we?" Putting down the awkwardness between the two teens, Jaune and Ruby shot towards the door at speeds that Velvet was pretty sure broke some land speed records.

Sighing at the J and R of RWBY and JNPR, Velvet entered the locker room behind Cardin. A subtle growl from her stomach told her that some food would be an excellent idea as the doors to the arena and the difficult part of the closed behind her.

* * *

Later that evening Ruby was sitting on the roof of the hotel she and the rest of the Beacon students were staying at. The night air was cool and it rustled her pajamas as the wind blew by. The sky was cloudy, but that worked well in Norme Datre, a city that had most of its buildings, fountains, and streets absolutely illuminated at night. The result was pillars of multicolored lights shining up into the night sky and reflecting off of the clouds.

It was a beautiful sight that Ruby had wanted to see since the group had gotten here… but now that she could see it she couldn't focus on it. 'Maybe I should just talk to Jaune?' Thought Ruby as she imagined them chatting in her head. 'But what if he gets all creeped out by me? Oh man, I don't want what little bit is left of out friendship to end like that.' Thought Ruby as she hugged her knees to her chest and sighed loudly.

A swift breeze blew past her and she shivered slightly as she hugged her legs tighter to her chest. 'Should have brought a coat maybe.' Pondered Ruby as she looked out over the city of Norme Datre's buildings, the sounds of the nightlife reverberating throughout the city and providing Ruby with a good backdrop to ponder with.

"H-hey Ruby?" Asked a voice form her right. Snapping up and looking over, Ruby as Jaune standing there in a pair of sweats and a white button up with a jacket over his shoulder. "Can I uh… Can I sit with you?" Asked Jaune nervously as he tried to hide the shakiness of his tone.

Blushing quietly, Ruby chuckled quietly to cover it and patted the spot next to her against the smokestack. "Sure," replied Ruby quietly before coughing and continuing in a louder tone. "The more the merrier right?" As Jaune sat down, both teens sat in an awkward, pregnant silence as they both tried to broach the subject that was on their mind.

'What should I do? What should I do?' Panicked Ruby as she fidgeted and looked anywhere other than at Jaune. 'Oh man, Velvet made this seem so much easier!'

Jaune also sat in somewhat panicked silence as he mentally worked himself up, remembering his conversation with Cardin after dinner.

"_Dude seriously, just man up and tell her." Said Cardin as he watched the Grifball game on the TV and Jaune paced. Giving off a small shout as one of the red team members blew three blue team members away with a single swing._

"_But what if she gets made and hits me and isn't my friend anymore or… or…" Stuttered Jaune in a panic before Cardin rolled his eyes and stood up, crossing the room in a few short strides._

"_Jaune listen to me." Said Cardin as he put both hands on Jaune's shoulders and looked the slightly shorter boy in the eye. "I owe you for the Forever Fall thing; understand?" Said Cardin. Jaune nodded somewhat numbly in response. "All right, then call this me repaying you for that. You've got the best odds possible, so get out there and tell her." Said Cardin as he released Jaune's shoulders and went back to his bed to watch the rest of the game._

And now Jaune is sitting next to her on a roof unable to even speak because his nerves are so frayed right now.

Fighting down his fears, Jaune opened his mouth just as Ruby did.

"I gotta tell you something." Said both Jaune and Ruby at the same time. Looking at each other, they both laughed nervously and blushed.

"You first."

"Go ahead."

There was a moment of silence as they both flushed at the sheer absurdity of it all and waited for the other. Jaune decided to take the lead before his nerves fled him.

"Ruby, I need to apologize. " Said Jaune as he looked down and tried to keep his nerves from fleeing. "I got locked out of my room last night and I was going to go sleep in the lobby when I passed by your room and heard whimpering." In Jaune's peripheral vision, he could see Ruby tense, making his nerves waver dangerously for a few seconds before he wrangled them in. "And… Well your door wasn't fully closed and you were thrashing around really badly and…and… Ikindaendedupsleeping inyourbedwithyou!" Yelped Jaune as he prepared for the retaliatory accusations or even being thrown off the building.

'I can see it already, Here lies Jaune Arc. Dumbass extraordinaire and patron saint of bad ideas.' Thought Jaune as he waited in silence for what felt like an eternity before the silence was broken by Ruby's quiet chuckling.

Opening an eye and looking over, Jaune saw that Ruby was chuckling to herself and blushing maddly. "I thought I heard someone in my room this morning." Muttered Ruby as she bashfully rubbed her arm. "Also that makes my confession slightly less awkward." Said Ruby, as she looked to Jaune with silver eyes that seemed to exude happiness themselves.

"Really? How does that make your own confession less awkward?" Asked Jaune curiously, a smile spreading across his face at the prospect of living to see tomorrow. Ruby blushed and laughed quietly as she scratched at her face slightly.

"Welllllll what if I told you that I slept with you first?" Asked Ruby sheepishly as she poked her fingers together in an awkward manner.

Jaune paused in shock for a second then laughed a little bit and smiled broadly as a blush colored his face a cheery red. "Well I'd say that's something I think I should remember. Want to share the story?" Asked Jaune. Ruby merely laughed and placed her blushing face in her hands.

"Oh boy, remember the Forever Fall trip a few weeks ago?" Asked Ruby as Jaune raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well, my _WONDERFUL_ sister decided that I had been making 'doe eyes' at you for a little too long so she let me sleepwalk and then herded me to your cabin where I was then stranded." Continued Ruby. Jaune laughed a little bit at Ruby's scrunched up look when she said doe eyes and, after a quick unamused glance from Ruby, the disturbance was quelled and Ruby continued. "Well after some pushing from Nora with a lightning bolt, I jumped into your cabin and bed and you ended up catching me in a bear hug after a few minutes."

Jaune blushed and laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh Oum…. _Nora._"Groaned Jaune as he thought of his energetic teammate. "Sorry about the whole clingy thing by the way, I kinda…" Started Jaune before suddenly stopping and blushing to the point that he resembled Ruby's namesake more than a human being. Ruby raised an eyebrow as the boy next to her put his face in his palms. "Oh man, I wasn't wearing a shirt that night either." Bemoaned Jaune as Ruby laughed at her friend's embarrassment.

"Well…. It certainly wasn't a _bad_ view…" chuckled Ruby as Jaune shook his head in embarrassment, somehow managing to blush even more at his friend's comment.

"Nope, too late, just throw me off the roof already." Groaned Jaune as the two teens descended into absolute laughter, the relief in the air taking their burdens and making everything seem funny. After a few minutes of sidesplitting laughter, the two teens settled into a comfortable and companionable silence. The breeze carried the sound of the nightlife and the lovely little sound of a violin being played.

"So… you're not mad or anything are you?" Asked Ruby as she rubbed her arms for warmth. Jaune smiled and grabbed the jacket over his shoulder and put one half over his shoulder and the other over Ruby's as he scooted closer to her, both teens blushing madly.

"Nope, you?" Replied Jaune as he settled next to the crimson haired reaper of RWBY. Ruby shifted a little closer to Jaune, using his shoulder as the perfect headrest.

"Mmmmm, nope me neither." Answered Ruby as the two teens stared off into the beautifully lit night, smiles on both their faces.

"Well then I guess we can just sit here being not mad together then." Said Jaune as the sounds of Norme Datre nightlife lulled both teens into a drowsy state.

Yawning, Ruby intertwined one of her hands with Jaune's slowly and meeting no resistance smiled. "That sounds nice."

That night both teens fell asleep in each other's embrace on the roof; that night both teens had a good night's sleep.

* * *

**AN:**** Holy F***nibblets… I… I… I have no excuse for why this is so bloody late or long other than I put myself in a bog with the whole Banshee fight and spent like a week of writing time just trying to get the damn fight to make sense and even then I doubt it makes much sense even now.**

**So I'm positive that everyone here in the RWBY archive has seen episodes 1, 2, and 3 of Volume 2 and I gotta say… Damn. Just… Damn. That looks amazing you know? Though part of me doesn't know whether to be glad or sad that Velvet and her team haven't been showcased yet as it A) let me use that horrible thumper pun with the rocket launcher but B) it will also make my idea seem stupid the second the actual weapon is show and makes sense… but hey, pros and cons right?**

**I would greatly like to thank everyone who has favorite, reviewed, and followed this rather interesting experiment over the last… I think it's been a month, might be less or more. But in any case, I must thank you all once again. Whenever I felt like I was so bogged in that I wouldn't ever reach the end, there always seemed to be someone who favorite or reviewed to tell me to keep at it. So once again, thanks to all of you; I hope all of you have a great day, night, or any other unit of time that is applicable to you. Cheers and have a good one.**


	4. Bonus: The Reaper's Revenge

**AN:** **Two in one day? I know unprecedented. Anyhow, Ownership of Ruby has not changed in the last eight hours to me so please don't sue. Roosterteeth owns RWBY and all associated ****materials.**

* * *

The Reaper's Revenge

It wasn't entirely Ruby's fault that Weiss was about to have an aneurysm. Yang had a rather disturbing attachment to her hair that bordered on childish so she was part to blame. Sure, after hearing from Blake what Yang had done to Ruby, Weiss could sympathize with Ruby for wanting a little vengeance.

After all both Weiss and her sister Winter had been involved in some serious prank wars over their childhood.

So in the end, it wasn't entirely fair for Weiss to blame Ruby for the fact that their bathroom was now a bomb of fury and hatred only contained by the white haired heiress… but Weiss found that it was really, REALLY hard not to blame the little red head right now.

Weiss Schnee sighed loudly as she applied another warding glyph to the bathroom door of her dorm room. Though at this point door was a generous term, the door, along with nearly everything in the bathroom, had long since been immolated to nothingness by Yang after she had looked in the mirror and given the shrillest scream the heiress had ever heard.

"WEISS LET ME OUT!" Yelled Yang through the glyph, her lilac eyes shone with pure fury as she pounded her bare fists against the warding glyph that Weiss held over the doorway. "I NEED TO SPEAK TO MY **DEAR** SISTER!" Weiss sucked in a breath as the barrier wavered slightly before she managed to redouble her efforts and hold the barrier against another pressure wave of fire and anger.

Huffing in effort, Weiss looked to her right as the dorm room door opened and Blake came in with a plate carrying three cups of a steaming liquid. Placing the plate down on a table, she grabbed one cup and came up to the heiress, motioning for her to open her mouth to drink.

"This tea should accelerate your aura regeneration speed." Said Blake as she tipped the tea into the heiress' open mouth. Smirking slightly at the Weiss' scrunched up face from the tea's bitterness she looked at the bathroom inferno, looking for any sign of Yang. "Is she still going at-"

Before Blake could finish, there was a loud scream of rage and two burning fists smashed against the ward causing it to bend outwards before snapping back in with a crack. Dropping to one knee, Weiss gasped and struck her hand out in an effort to strengthen the barrier. "Wha-… What do you think?" Rasped Weiss in effort as she tried not to burn through her aura too quickly. "How long has Ruby been gone?"

Blake looked over to a clock as she helped Weiss to her feet. "Six hours." Replied the cat eared ninja as Weiss shakily stood up, a look of desperation in her eyes.

"Oum almighty… How long was she supposed to be gone for again?" Asked Weiss as a few hits rocked the ward and the room around it. Blake looked to Weiss with a pitying look in her eyes as she answered.

"Three days."

If Weiss had the energy to cry at that moment she was certain she would have. Another roar of fury echoed from the bathroom and Weiss' eyes snapped to it with a furious anger burning behind those pale blue eyes. "OH SHUT UUUUUUUUP!" Screeched Weiss as she made a series of hand gestures.

The ward gained another three layers and from somewhere in the inferno a loud snap sounded as icy mist and cold air swirled in the inferno in an elemental battle for dominance. Eventually the ice began to push the fiery inferno backwards until ice covered the doorway and all noise from within the bathroom ceased.

Raising an eyebrow at the panting and wobbly heiress, Blake voiced her thoughts. "Why didn't you do from the start?" Asked Blake as she helped the heiress to her bed and grabbed another cup of the tea, handing it the nearly delirious heiress.

Downing the cup in one swift gulp, Weiss pursed her lips at the bitter taste and glanced to Blake with a look of slight concern on her face. "I was not entirely sure Yang would survive without any permanent damage." Snapped the heiress as she reduced the wards back to the original one with a flick of her wrists.

Blake gave the heiress a cautious look, not sure if she wanted to ask her next question. "Well… will she?" Asked Blake cautiously as she grabbed the last cup and held it in reserve for the white haired, icy heiress.

Weiss shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed the third cup and downed it like the second cup. "Hell if I know; at this point I don't care." Replied Weiss in a rather undignified fashion as she leaned back with a content sigh now that the ward wasn't being constantly stressed. Blake, on the other hand, took a cautious couple steps backwards, immensely glad that the little red reaper's vengeance for the cat eared nine of RWBY had only been to replace Blake's normal alarm with an alarm that had dogs barking.

Hearing the sound of the door opening, both sane members of RWBY looked to see Pyrrha dressed in her uniform in the doorway. "I heard screaming, is everything o...kay?" Asked Pyrrha, extending the last word with a raised eyebrow as she caught sight of the wall of ice that was the bathroom door. What happened here? Asked Pyrrha with a small amount of awe as Weiss fell onto her back with an almighty and unheiress like sigh.

"Yang is… indisposed right now." Started Blake as she took a glance at the tired heiress cautiously. "She suffered an accident and we had to keep her under control." Continued Blake as she gestured to the wall of ice and the ward glyph on its surface. "It was more difficult than anticipated."

Pyrrha hmmmed in thought, "Strange, Nora suffered an accident this morning as well." Started the red haired Spartan, making the other two girls tense. Pyrrha chuckled a little bit as she remembered the scene. "Apparently someone replaced Nora's normal grenades with glue grenades, she fired once and it exploded in chamber and covered her in a quick drying resin. Ren is with her in the infirmary right now." Noticing the other tow girls' stares, Pyrrha looked to them with an inquisitive look. "What? Do you know something about it?"

Blake and Weiss exchanged a glance before shrugging and giving Pyrrha a quick run down on the whole situation. By the end Pyrrha was fluctuating somewhere between a light blush and a deathly paleness. "Oh my…" Stated Pyrrha numbly as she reached out for the desk to her left to hold herself up. "I guess Ruby certainly is thorough… but you mean to tell me that she…"

"Yep." Stated Blake stoically. She had trouble believing it at first as well but she had seen it herself.

"As in…" Started Pyrrha, only to be cut off.

"Yes, yes she did." Said Weiss as she stood, her knees wobbling slightly before Weiss straightened and stretched a little. "Now you understand why I would rather just keep Yang on ice until Ruby can return and deal with her monster of a sister." Stated Weiss as she crossed her arms.

Pyrrha shook her head and sighed sadly. "I find myself agreeing with you on that." Said Pyrrha as some color returned to her face and she recovered. "Still, I can't believe Ruby would do that to her sister; to cut-"

With a thunderous crack, Yang's icy prison exploded outward with the concussive force of a bomb. The largest piece smashed Weiss into with the speed of a runaway freight train and threw her into the opposite wall of the dorm as a smaller one nicked Blake across the back of the head, making the Faunus girl collapse to the ground in unconsciousness. Only Pyrrha escaped unscathed, though she sorely wished she hadn't.

Standing in the doorway was Yang. Her sleepwear was frosted over and some icicles hung from various places on her body. Her lilac eyes were burning with a fury that seemed fathomless to Pyrrha and made her knees a little weak just staring at them. However, all of those little facts paled in comparison to one other fact. Yang's normally lengthy mane had been cut down to a length more befitting of Nora's hair and even worse the hair was dyed a deep inky black that occasionally burned away to reveal blonde strands.

Pyrrha hissed in pain as her bronze headdress heated up from Yang's semblance. Clutching at the piece and throwing it to her side, she paled as Yang turned to look at her eyes shining with fury and an unspoken message of, _move or die_.

"Uhhhh…" stuttered Pyrrha as she backpedaled quickly, hands groping for the door handle. "Hey, look at the time I gotta go… go." Grasping the door handle, Pyrrha turned as she opened the door but was too slow. Before Pyrrha could even take a step, Yang was on her and Pyrrha's world exploded in a flash of pain and fire as she was launched forward through her dorm room door by a lightning quick punch. The last thing Pyrrha heard was Yang's scream of "RUBY!" Before the dark blanket of unconsciousness took her.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch sighed as she tried desperately not to have an aneurysm in the smoking and smoldering ruins of the battlefield that was Team RWBY's dorm room. A coupled of third years medical students were attending to Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha. Each of the three first years were wrapped in bandages and had more ice packs on them than they had days here at Beacon.

"So to clarify…" Started Glynda as she shot each of the students her practiced death glare. "Miss Rose cut and dyed Miss Xiao Long's hair and that made her go into such a rampage that Miss Schnee here had to contain her for SIX HOURS before using an untested and potentially lethal glyph to suppress Miss Xiao Long for TEN MINUTE?" Asked the current headmaster of Beacon as all three of the girls before her looked to each before nodding.

"That about sums up how much interaction we had with her." Answered Weiss; only slightly being ashamed of the tongue-lashing she was receiving.

"Then I am also to believe that she went on such a rampage, that she battle and defeated three second year teams, at the same time," Glynda made sure to stress the last bit and was slightly alarmed to see that none of the girls were even surprised by that. "And then attempted to board an airship, in flight, before being sedated with enough tranquilizers to take down a fully grown Nevermore?" Asked Goodwitch, her voice drenched with disbelief. "And suffered no ill effects?" She added in an attempt to get a reaction.

Her only response was for Miss Belladonna to shrug, "She REALLY likes her hair." Replied the middle girl as both girls on either side of her nodded sagely in agreement.

Glynda just stood there and stared at the three before sighing and rubbing her face. "I don't know whether to promote Miss Xiao Long for her fighting capabilities or detain her in detention for the rest of her tenure her at Beacon." Quietly complained Goodwitch as she fought down the now growing migraine.

Waving her hand at the three girls, Glynda dismissed them to go to the infirmary for more thorough treatment, in any case she was going to need more tranquilizers to be sure; both for Miss Xiao Long and for herself if this kept up.

* * *

**AN:**** So, I am sorry to say that this isn't me saying that I am going to continue this piece. Sorry guys, but I feel that a Good Night's Sleep has run it's course, but I did want to put something funny involving Ruby's revenge in so this little piece was born. So in any case, have a wonderful day, night, or any other time applicable to you. Cheers!**


End file.
